A number of devices have been developed for holding cartridges and depositing same into revolvers and rifles.
Referring first to revolvers, there is a wheel device which holds six cartridges and deposits them into the revolver's rotating chambered block. Another device includes six cylinders, disposed in hexagonal, parallel relationship, which loads cartridges in groups of six.
Turning next to rifles, an elongated tube with plunger has been devised for holding several cartridges and shoving them into the rifle's magazine.
The foregoing devices are not designed for use with shotguns. Furthermore, the structures thereof generally are complex and cumbersome.